


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, a birthday present for Maii, season 2 canon, surprisingly not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bellamy and Clarke standing up to Kane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Oh so beautiful Panda (bellamyfraserjones), guess what? It’s your birthday! And for your birthday, please find this story. I hope you like it.
> 
> I hope you have an amazing day.

“What the hell, Kane?” he was so much louder than he expected he would be, the words bubbling out of his mouth.

“You can’t very well tell them what is happening. We have a structure, a society. We can’t spend the time to make a decision as a group.” Kane wasn’t quite yelling back but he certainly wasn’t talking in dulcet tones.

“Maybe we need to change the society.” He was quieter now, the statement so simple, yet somehow so true. Bellamy hoped that it would stump him.

“Why would we do that?”

“Do you know anything about history? At all?”

“What does history have to do with it, Blake?!” Kane crossed his arms in front of him and his brow creased more and more.

“How about Earth’s? How many more people do you think would have survived if the governments across the world had told them about the war? If it hadn’t been a covert war of spies and shit? How many do you think Kane?” Bellamy was tempted to step into Kane’s space, like he would have with anyone else he was arguing with (Clarke) but he knew there would be problems with confronting Kane.

“That isn’t the point! We aren’t going to make the same mistakes as those idiots. Not telling everyone isn’t going to do that,”

“It’s set us on that path,” Bellamy’s arms were flying about, trying to prove his point.

“What would you know about it?” Kane responded.

“Use your brain Kane, by hiding information from them, we are doing exactly what they did, what you did on the Ark.” He really wanted to poke his chest, but decided against it. It could go to a whole other level.

“No, I meant what would you know about leading people? You’re a rebel,” Kane dismissed him.

“I led the 100,” He felt his eyes narrowing at him.

“Clarke led the 100.” He wanted to yell and scream at that comment, he stopped himself, he knew from his interactions with Clarke that doing so would just result in bigger backlash.

“No, we led it together,” his voice was so calm he almost scared himself. He had been toning down the creepy level since he and Clarke had been… he didn’t know what he and Clarke were. He was jarred out of his thoughts by Kane’s grating voice.

“Well if that isn’t a load of bullshit?”

Bellamy stopped pacing, he slowly turned back to Kane.

“How many secrets did you keep from your people then? How many times did you have to make a split second decision to keep everyone safe?” Kane tried a different approach, probably realising that if he didn’t convince Bellamy to keep his trap shut the news would reach everyone here in less than a day.

“We’re not talking about a split second decision. We’re talking about taking the lives of everyone here and placing them on a bet.”

“Like you wouldn’t do exactly the same thing? I heard how reckless you were when you landed on Earth,” Kane accused.

“And look how many of the 100 are still here! Less than fifty,”

“And whose fault is that? How many times did you needlessly risk the lives of the people under your protection?”

“This isn’t the point,” Bellamy was starting to think that Kane was trying to get an emotional response out of him and maybe even cause him to assault him. Giving him the perfect excuse to kick Bellamy out of Camp Jaha.

“Oh, I think that it is, you are a child, pretending to be a man. You know nothing about protecting people. After all, you’re the one that got your sister caught and your mother float—”

Clarke stood in front of him, panting, cradling her fist. Bellamy knew she was going to go on a tirade so he just crossed his arms and watched the show.

“Kane, you egotistical arsehole, you will listen to me and listen hard. Bellamy knows what he is talking about, we tried to keep secrets from the group and all it did was grow resentment among them. We aren’t children, we haven’t been children since you put us in the skybox.”

“You have to remember you sent us down to Earth to die. Don’t even try to deny it, if you wanted us to live you would have given us warning, training, anything more than what you actually gave us. We then fought a group who not only were natives, but better trained and outnumbered us at least three to one. Yet, somehow, we are still here, we survived. We know what food should be avoided, we know how to hunt using spears, and bows and arrows so that you can still eat most of the meat. We know how to build stable shelters. But you keep shutting us out, keep telling us that we are children and we don’t know anything.”

“We survived Earth, so kindly Chancellor, you can go fuck yourself. What is left of the 100 is quite willing to leave this place at the drop of a hat, so the next time you ignore us we will go, do not doubt our resolve.”

Clarke spun on her heel, grabbed his hand and dragged him to his tent.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She pushed him up against the wall, both her hands on his shoulders. She tilted her head the slightest bit and pushed her lips against his. Electricity sparked between them, turning into a fire which settled low down in her belly. She could feel his hands on her waist, pulling her against his muscular frame. She went to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, letting her fingers graze his smooth skin.

“Clarke,” he mumbled against her mouth, and she pulled back the slightest bit. She looked him over, his pupils had dilated, his lips looked swollen, his cheeks flushed and all his clothes were rumpled. She could even feel his arousal digging into the patch of flesh above her pants. She met his gaze with hooded eyes, neither of them blinking.

Oh god, what was I thinking? She started to panic, they had finally gotten a nice dynamic going again. But her before she could pull away from him again, his arms were sliding under hips to lift her up. Her legs naturally wrapped around him and she could now feel him against her properly.

He moved down a few paces to the little lip in the wall, it was just big enough for her to rest some of her weight on.

“Bellamy,” she whispered to him, her hand going into his hair so she could direct his head.

It felt like his hands were everywhere, all at once and she couldn’t get enough of him. She pulled her own shirt off before divesting him of his own. His lips moved down, first nuzzling under her chin and then finding her pulse and sucking on it. She ground herself down in him in response to that, as a punishment for him that turned into way too much pleasure for her. She could feel his grin then, she was almost tempted to hit him but his lips continued their journey, to the top of the breasts.

She threw her head back against the wall of the ship and groaned loudly.

Needing to feel something more, she tried to slip her hands between their bodies, to get to his pants. Before she could start unbuckling however her hand was grabbed and shoved back against the wall.

“Good things come to those who wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments or just the kudos :D


End file.
